Unmarked Roads
by Rambles
Summary: Boston, a city with its own newsies, its own leaders. But what happenes when one leader settles into New York and has to learn to be a follower. Tempers flare in Manhattan but when the past follows, a new begining might just be what is needed.
1. A new city

Disclaimer: Anyone from the movie isn't mine, if they were I would have made another movie :)

A/N: Please let me know what you think of this story, its kinda slow now but I promise it will get better. Read and review and let me know if this should be continued or trashed.

Enjoy! (I hope)

----

I stood surrounded in a cloud of white swirling around me. I curled my hands into a ball and tried to keep them warm, but it was a hard task in the bitter cold of winter. There was already a good foot piling up on ground as I pulled myself through it. I was almost at my destination, the train yards.

I managed to walk the last block just as the wind started to pick up even more, making it very hard to see in front of you. I hurried towards the ticket window and searched my pockets for the only money I had.

"Can I help you kid?" I rolled my eyes at the comment, but ignored it for the moment. The whistle of a train in the distance hurried my pace.

"One ticket to New York" I shoved the money I gathered through the window. The man glanced at me, and then back at the pile before quickly counting it. He seemed pleased that I had enough and without further conversation he slid the ticket towards me.

"Leaves in 10 minutes" was all I heard through the wind as he slid the little window shut, probably so he could trap the heat inside and leave everyone else in the cold. I put the ticket in my pocket, careful the wind didn't take it away.

I wandered around the small train yards hoping there was a warm place I could wait, but after searching through the snow I found nothing but more snow. I stood by the wooden platform, waiting for the train to grow closer towards Boston.

The snow made the day seem later than it was, but I was still surprised there weren't many people out since it was mid afternoon. I remember selling my papers this morning with even less people out. Hopefully New York wouldn't be shut out by this type of weather in early November.

My body began to get used to the cold, or well either that or I was too cold to feel the pain anymore, but luckily I saw lights coming down the tracks. I gave a long look around Boston before turning my head and focusing on the train, and my destination.

The train screeched to a halt near by while I climbed on board with the little possessions I had. Once I was comfortably in a near seat and starting to thaw out I closed my eyes and let myself get a nap in.

The ride was longer than I thought and I became lost in the world outside my small window. The view wasn't the best, that's not what I was lost in; I was absorbed in my thoughts.

I wasn't sure why I chose New York to head to, maybe because I heard about the strike 2 years ago. It had sold a lot of papers for me and even Boston newsies took a short stand when our prices rose that year as well.

But why New York? I didn't know all I knew was that I couldn't go back to my newsies…it simply wasn't an option. They were left in good hands, my second in command Revere would take over for me, and he would make a good leader.

I wasn't even sure if New York would welcome girl newsies, let alone a previous leader that was a girl. Sighing I leaned my head and hoped for the best. If this didn't work out I would have to find a real job, I feared I was getting to old to be a newsie anymore.

I was 18, although very close to being 19. But people never saw my age for what it was, that I used to my advantage in this work. I could pass as being 15/16 years old, although I hated it; I had learned to live with it. I looked very Italian in stature and appearance which helped my leadership in the North End territory, the rising Italian section of Boston. I stood barley 5'1" tall or should I say short, with typical brown wavy and frizzy hair along with deep brown eyes and an olive complexion. The olive tint was probably one reason I was called Olive, the other was my love for olives, and what better place to get olives than the North End.

Sadly I was now on my way to leaving my old life behind me. I wouldn't be Olive anymore; I was just going to be a new kid in New York looking for a job as a newsie.

I was soon jerked from my thoughts as I felt the train slowing down. I glanced out my window looking at the city coming into view. Smiling I got my things together and headed for the door waiting to step into a future.

I stepped off the train into a world like Boston, but this time I found myself not knowing the roads or buildings around me. I was out of my element and as much I tried I realized my confidence was down. I took a brave step forward and left the train yards behind. I knew I was in Manhattan but I wasn't sure where to go now.

The streets were more crowded than Boston, whether that was from the fact there was no snow here or if it was just a busier city I wasn't sure. I wandered around the roads, looking for a place to stay or even for some newsies that had extra room for a girl. But since it was close to noon by the time I arrived, I didn't see many people selling papers.

Frowning I continued on hoping I could find someone outside. After a few hours of wandering around I found nothing, only an alley that looked pretty sheltered. I decided to settle in and find some work tomorrow morning.

---------

After a day or so of searching I finally traced the newsies to the near by distribution office. Today was the first time I was heading over to buy some newspapers, with the little money I had managed to find.

By the time I had arrived the newsies were filing into a line, there loudness was enough to scare anyone away. But since I lived with mostly boys I was used to this. The line moved on slowly but eventually I reached window.

"How many?" I heard the man gruffly ask.

"70" he nodded then threw a pile at me. I turned to walk down the stairs when I felt a few eyes on me.

"Ya new kid?" a tall boy asked as he eyed me.

"Youse could say that" I smirked to myself.

"Well that's a lot of papes ta sell on ya first day" he replied while the others looked on with interest. I figured he must be the leader around here; this was going to be weird taking orders for once.

"Thanks for ya concern but I can handle it. Now if ya would point me in direction of an open sellin' spot"

To my surprise he smirked at me. He brought his hand to his mouth and spit in it, holding it out in front of me. "I'm Jack Kelly"

I followed his movements and realized I couldn't give my old name; I had come out here to start over. "Boston" was all I replied; figuring no one else would have that name around here, since they all spoke with a New York accent.

He nodded and looked around at his boys, "There's an open spot near central park, Race will take ya that way" he looked towards a shorter boy, who seemed to be absorbed in the headlines rather than the conversation.

"Race!" the kids head spun up with a smirk, "Take him towards central park so he can get a sellin' spot" I rolled my eyes, did I really still look like a boy? I guess the dirt all over my face from sleeping on the streets didn't help much.

Before I knew what happened the group of newsies were filing out into the streets. Hurrying I ran towards Race trying not to lose him the crowds.

"So this ya first time in New York?" Race asked when he realized I had caught up to him.

I nodded as I slowed my pace to match his. The rest of the walk was masked in silence from us, but the loudness of the city made it less awkward. It didn't take long before he paused by central park.

"Ya can sell over there" he pointed to a near by corner across the street. I flashed him a smile and walked towards my new spot.

A/N: sorry i just felt this was a good place to stop...trash or continue??


	2. A new house

A/N: I'm soooo sorryyy this took sooo long. I got distracted from it, and I hope this came out somewhat ok…I no there isnt a lot of action yet or anything that was in the summary but I promise it will come

Thanks to my reviewers:

ktkakes: Thanks for the 1st review and for adding it to ur favs I hope this is still good for you, let me know what you think

Narniarulz: thanks, glad you enjoyed it so far, Olive has a good reason, or well I have a few good ones in my head but they will appear in the chapters soon just have to get her settled into new york for a little. I know its kinda hard to imagine someone starting over but then again Jack almost did….almost..good thing he didn't though

* * *

Over the next few hours I went back into the rhythm of selling papers. The headlines weren't too bad here and it didn't take long for my pile to significantly grow smaller. As I was down to my last two I saw Race heading towards me.

"Heya Boston" I turned and smirked as I held up the last two papers. He shook his head slightly, "when ya finish up ya wanna head to Tibby's for lunch?"

"Ya, just one more minute" I turned and called out some headline I had slightly improved. The last two papers were gone by the time I turned back towards Race.

"Ya done this before?" he asked as I followed his lead away from central park.

"I was a newsie in Boston" I hesitated before saying I was a leader, but decided it was better if I didn't let that information out.

Race seemed to sense the hesitation but let it drop. Most kids didn't open up about their past and as far as I was concerned my past was in another state now. If I pretended my past was gone then I could focus on the future. I just hoped it would work out that way. Sighing I followed Race into a near by restaurant.

As I stepped in I was met with a wave of loudness, as I looked around I saw it was packed with mostly newsies. I shook my head lightly, and took a seat at a near by table with Race, Jack and some others I hadn't met yet.

"How'd ya do Boston?" Jack asked across the table.

I smirked and held out my empty hands, "I'd say pretty well and it's only noon time"

"Well welcome to the Manhattan newsies" he shot me a smirk and pulled his cowboy hat onto his head. "This is Blink and Mush, guys this is Boston" I nodded my greeting to them and joined them in ordering some lunch.

As lunch went by I sat back and listened to the talking around me, trying to take everything in. As far as I could tell the guys seemed nice and laid back. Similar to my boys in Boston, sighing I tried to push that thought out. They were no longer my boys, as much as I wished I could lead them, it was too risky to go back to Boston.

"Ya comin' Boston?" my head shot up, leaving my thoughts behind. I saw the table was empty and Race was standing next to it.

"Ya I'm comin'" I mumbled as I followed him out of Tibby's ready to sell the afternoon edition.

The afternoon was rather slow and I usually didn't enjoy selling the later editions, but I needed the money and it seemed most of the other newsies sold as well. Although we did get fewer papers to sell, it still took a while for us to get rid of them.

I glanced over at Race and noticed he was finished. Sighing I tried to sell the 5 papers I still held. Groaning I noticed a group of people walked by without even glancing at me.

"I'm headin' to the tracks. The guys will be at Tibby's for dinner if ya wanna meet up with them" Race's voice echoed behind me. I turned and nodded that I would be alright on my own.

He disappeared as soon as he had emerged and I left to continue selling my last papers. It didn't take me long to finish up but once I was done I wasn't sure what to do. I could go meet the guys at Tibby's or I could just wait till tomorrow to see them. Sighing I knew I needed a place to stay, although winter was long set in Boston it was just starting around here. It wouldn't be long before I couldn't sleep in the pile of boxes I had found.

I found myself walking around Central Park, deciding what to do with the little daytime left. I found a near by bench and let myself relax on it. The wind began to pick up sending a slight chill through my body. It was another reminder of the weather that would be approaching soon.

As the sun began to lower in the sky, I figured it was time to head back to…well some sort of alley.

Before I took a few steps out of the park I heard footsteps behind me. I froze and slowly turned, expecting trouble.

"Heya" I relaxed realizing it was just Jack.

I nodded to him as he fell into step with me. "So where ya headed off to?" he asked as silence surrounded us.

I shrugged, "Just walkin' around" in the dimming light I could start to see my breath forming in the air.

"Ya got a place to stay? It's starting to get cold out" he glanced around the darkened streets as if the cold within the night showed itself.

"Well I did have a pretty spacious alley to go back to" I shot him a small smile as we paused walking.

"Come on the lodgin' house ain't far; we always got a few extra bunks."

"I guess I could spare the alley for a night" as much as I hated showing I need help, I was glad he offered before I had to go and ask him myself.

By the time we reached the lodging house it was growing quite dark and the air had picked up a more chilling wind.

I followed Jack inside the building and was surrounded by heat. I smiled as I realized how good it felt.

I could hear a low rumble of noise coming from the second floor; I braced myself for meeting all the newsies again. After signing in I dragged my body along behind Jack as we heard the loudness grow slightly.

The room was larger than I expected, or well larger than my old lodging house. The boys were scattered around various bunks talking and playing some rounds of poker. I was struck with a strange sense of familiarity. The only thing that seemed out place was that there were no other girls.

The room seemed to glance up at me before resuming to their previous engagements. I sighed and turned towards Jack, "What bunk is empty?"

He glanced around trying to remember where everyone actually slept, "Um, the one next to Race is open. Top bunk" I nodded my thanks and walked towards the lonely bunk. On the way to the lodging house I had stopped by my old alley and luckily found my bag of extra clothes still there. I threw the bag on the bunk and in one motion threw my hat with it.

Somehow the room seemed to settle down; I cautiously turned around to see what happened. I found a few newsies staring at me with some surprise; rolling my eyes I figured it was from taking off my hat.

"Is this goin to be a problem?" I gestured towards my head, emphasizing the long hair. I glanced around waiting for anyone to acknowledge that it would be. No one answered and when I looked to Jack, the leader he seemed to shrug it off.

"We haven't had any girl newsies, but ya already proved ya can sell, I don't see why it would be a problem here" I shot him a smirk and climbed onto the bunk. This day drained the energy from me, and knowing I would have to get up early I figured it would be smart to go to bed early.

The noise in the bunkroom stayed at a steady level but it didn't stop me from falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: ok soo should I still continue?? 


	3. Old habits die hard

**A/N:** Once again sorryyy this took so long, I had some writers block and decided to start another story to help…but apparently that story sucked soooo I came back to this. I hope to get some more reviews so I know that maybe more than two people are enjoying it…

Thanks soo much to my two reviewers **Ktkakes and**** NarniaRulz** for pushing me to write this story..basically I updated so you two could read more. Please let me know if this getting worse or anything..i feel like I haven't been writing my best lately.

I also hope to update soon..but as it is I have four exams this week..and somehow I wrote a chapter when I shouldn't have but I don't know how soon ill have time to update, at least not in the next few weeks.

**On with the story..**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since I got a place to stay at the lodging house. New York was starting to grow on me; well I still called Boston my home but this wasn't as bad as I had thought. I had also surprised myself at being able to be a follower, just a regular newsie, at least for now.

I had finished selling for the morning and was soon surrounded by a familiar scene, the newsies occupying most of Tibby's. I smiled and weaved through the tables towards one in the back. I slipped into the booth with Race, Jack, Skittery, Blink and Mush; they each nodded a hello and jumped back into their food and conversations. I quickly called over the waiter and put my own order in.

As the waiter went off to get the order, the door of Tibby's opened again. I thought it was another newsie and casually glanced up, but I saw someone I wasn't familiar with. At my first impression I was immediately struck with the idea that he was a leader. The air around him was of respect, whether he demanded it or it was actually given I wasn't sure. I heard a few newsies call out to him as he passed. My face frowned in confusion as he kept walking, coming straight for our table. His face was straight and hard as stone which signaled he was here for business only.

He paused at out table and looked only at Jack. "Heya Spot" Jack called out as he offered a spit shake.

"Heya Jacky Boy"

"So what bring ya heah?" Jack asked as he realized Spot wasn't joining the table for a social call. I watched as Spot motioned his head towards a near by table. Jack understood and followed Spot to the secluded corner near by.

My table seemed to be oblivious to Jack leaving. But the leader inside me knew something important was being discussed so I silently watched the exchange between the two. Spot looked angry, eyes narrowed in little slits which stared at Jack's remorseful ones.

"Hope ya not gettin' an instant crush on Spot" I heard Race whisper to me. I whipped my head toward him and quickly shook it. "Nah just wonderin' who he was."

"He's Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn Newsies" I nodded slowly figuring he was a leader of someone.

"So you on good terms with other territories?" I asked Race, now taking away my attention from Jack and Spot.

"Somewhat, Manhattan stays pretty neutral, but from what I hear Brooklyn is gettin' into some trouble with Midtown. I'm guessin' he's heah to ask for help. Spot and his boys helped us win the strike 2 years ago." I was about to ask more when I heard some raised voices near by. I noticed Spot was frowning more than before, "Just remember who helped you out in the strike Jackie boy." He seemed to pause and relax more, "I wouldn't be askin if I didn't think we needed help"

Jack shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry Spot but I can't". Spot finished the conversation but quickly leaving Tibby's. His head was still held high as if nothing could bring him down.

Jack sighed and rejoined our table. I watched him carefully, he had made a decision but he seemed to still be contemplating it. Race noticed his distress as well, "Spot want our help?"

Jack nodded slowly, "Yeah but I told him it wasn't our fight." I looked at Jack for a moment, before frowning a little.

"So he helped youse out in the strike and ya aint gonna help him now?" The table became slightly less noisy as I spoke to Jack.

He raised a brow at me, "Yeah and it aint ya decision Boston"

"Well I know that, but I would at least pay back someone for helpin' me out. Even if ya didn't want to, at least you'd be even with Brooklyn"

"Maybe in Boston, but New York is a little different, its life or death in some of these fights. I can't risk my newsies, Brooklyn's got a lot of newsies, and a lot that can fight dirty; then can handle themselves." Jack threw down some of his change and stood up.

"Come on ya bums we got papes to sell" he yelled, leaving the seriousness of the conversation at the table. I sighed and followed the other newsies outside into the chilly afternoon. Race flashed me a smirk and ran ahead with Mush and Blink. Jack continued walking and talking with Skittery and some of the others that were now on the street. But I couldn't understand his decision.

I knew back home I would do anything to settle a score, I don't like to owe people a favor, and if there was as small chance to get rid of it I would. What makes Jack think that New York is more dangerous than Boston. We constantly had disputes, fights, and all out wars amongst the different sections. I remember seeing my own newsies fall, and some never get back up. But it was a necessary part of living on the streets, or close enough to claim you own them.

From what it seemed, Manhattan and Brooklyn looked to be in good understanding with one another, until today at least. Sighing I continued on, trying to sell what papers I could this afternoon, before more snow decided to line the streets.

As the afternoon became evening, and the sky began to cast shadows on the street I started heading towards the lodging house. I passed Central Park and laughed when I saw Race still holding two papers.

"Bad day Race?" I called towards him. He spun around and shook his head at me.

"Just enjoying the lovely day so much I forgot to sell" I smirked at his remark and waited for him to sell his last two.

"Ya wanna head to the tracks?" he asked a few minutes later now rid of the papers. I shrugged not having anything else to do. And lately I had been winning at the poker games, so might as well spend the little money I had right?

Race lit his cigar as we walked, and offered me a few puffs. I gladly accepted. I was becoming stressed out and I wasn't sure why. Why was I so confused about Jack not backing his friends up? It wasn't like this was my city, I didn't care who fought with whom.

But some reason I couldn't shake the feeling off. And I assumed Race felt that, "Ya should be glad ya a 'hattan newsie. I would hate to see what Spot or anyone else would do to someone questioning their command." His face still held a smirk, as if he was trying to warn me with a sense of humor.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh. "I don't know it just didn't seem the like the best option. I'm used to voicing my opinion, most people in Boston would ask for it but here…here I'm nobody. Guess it takes some gettin' used to"

Race smiled as we neared the tracks, "Well heahs one way to get used to it" he hurried through the gates eager to spend money he didn't have, with a slight chance to win big on his hot tips.

* * *

**A/N:** I know Boston..is well from Boston and should probably have more of a Boston accent than New York. But honesly if I was to write in that and New York I would get confused and so would you. Maybe later ill throw in some of my Boston slang haha but people usually have a hard time understanding them unless you're from Mass. 


	4. A growing problem

A/N: here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

I still am not getting too many reviews but ill continue as long as I know some people are reading it at least. Thanks to those who added it to your alerts and favorites!

Thanks to my reviewers…

_Midnight1899- _flashbacks and switching to Boston will be coming up...I hope you enjoy it, I wanted to do some Boston newsie stories for awhile and I'm glad other people like the idea. I know what you mean with slipping into the accent…actually I get made fun of a lot at college... (In Delaware) cause I say wicked and various other Boston terms or accents haha but it's my home and I love it…old words like that may show up in the story somewhere.

_NarniaRulz-_ thank you for reviewing again! I'm glad you're still enjoying it. Her leader instincts will be showing more and more…and yes we do love Spot for being almost cocky haha.

* * *

The day at the tracks was what I needed to forget my current issues. But now only three days later I couldn't help but become curious at the actions of Jack. A few hours ago someone reported to Jack that Brooklyn was hit by Midtown. Although the extent of the hit was unknown I was sure it wasn't good. We were all back at the lodging house settling down for the night. But Jack looked anything but calm, I watched as he slipped out onto the roof, leaving the lively poker game behind him.

I glanced back and forth from the poker game to the window. I bit my lip as I thought about staying out of the way. I sighed and walked towards the window, against my better judgment. I silently slipped outside seeing Jack sitting off towards the side. As took a step forward I sucked in air, instantly hit with a cold wind.

Jack's head shot toward me, but visibly relaxed as he saw it was no threat. I took a seat next to him, glancing out at the scene before me. The sky was clear and the stars seemed to be dancing in the sky. The moon was bright enough that I could see Jack's face, and I could see the hardship behind it.

I let the silence take over for awhile; I wasn't even sure what I was doing on the roof in the first place, let alone what to say to him. I know I had my opinions but I was still new here…I shouldn't be stepping on toes already.

After a little I felt Jack's eyes on me, I turned letting the moon once again shine across his face. I stayed in silence waiting for him to speak first. The glance he gave me almost pushed me to talk first but I knew I had to wait. Finally he took the hint and sighed, "Ya wanna know what I'm goin to do?" He spoke evenly as if it was a statement but I nodded my head to acknowledge it as a question.

He paused again, "I don't know yet" I raised my eyes at him, all this silence for an 'I don't know'.

Luckily he continued on, "I don't want to put my newsies in danger. I already put them through the strike…but I don't know if they can handle this."

I frowned at him, "So ya sayin' ya have no faith in ya newsies? Ya took a risk durin' the strike but ya came out on top that makes all of ya newsies stronger."

He flashed me a small smile, "Ya startin to sound like the Walkin Mouth" I had briefly met David, the 'Walking Mouth' and I was taken aback by the comment. I wasn't sure what to think, if it was a compliment or not. My feelings must have shown in my face for Jack started talking again, "Just that ya sound smart is all" he laughed at the relief on my face.

"Yeah well it's been proven girls are smarta than boys" I stood up and stretched from sitting for so long. Jack followed my lead and mumbled 'thanks' before he slipped into the lodging house.

I took one last glance across the New York skyline, somewhere out there was my city, and my boys and I couldn't help but hope they were safe. I did my part to ensure their safety but, like Jack there was risks I was taking on myself and my boys.

------POV CHANGE (Boston, MA) ----

Night had settled across the streets of the smaller city. The old roads winded around small buildings. To anyone else this maze of streets would seem like a nightmare, there was no city blocks neatly laid out, no this was survival of the fittest. If you turned down the wrong street and ended up in the wrong neighborhood, your life was on the line.

Most of the newsies knew this, and never turned the wrong way. But lately the trouble was seeping into their own streets; a few of the newsies hadn't come back in the last month or so. Revere was worried; he knew all too well the affects of this increasing problem, hell his own leader was pushed away until it died down. As he sat outside, he gazed towards the west, hoping his leader was doing alright.

He sighed and turned around his new mission was to take a head count of his newsies making sure they came back at night, and didn't fall victim to the dangers outside.

The old lodging house located in the North End was off of Salem Street. The place looked like it had seen its better days. It was stuck between to larger buildings, and almost looked like someone just stuck it there for a lack of a better location. Revere walked up the steps and entered the creaking door. He locked it behind him, if anyone was out past 1:00 am, they would have to use the old fire escape. He wandered up the dusty steps and into the medium sized bunk room. Most of the newsies were already in their respective bunks, letting their bodies escape to their dreams.

Revere couldn't help but smile at the boys, they were now his but deep down he wanted to be pushed back into second in command. Revere quickly counted the lumps in each bunk. He was satisfied with what he counted; no one had disappeared in almost 2 weeks. The younger newsies were starting to get suspicious that a lot of newsies were leaving…he had kept most of them at bay saying they left the state or returned to their families, went to school…anything he could think up that made sense. But he and the other older ones, Olive included knew…knew the chance these newsies were still alive was slim. It was the harsh reality that plagued the city of Boston, especially the North End.

A yawn escaped Revere's body and he slipped into his own bunk, the one above where his former leader would sleep. He slowly drifted off to sleep, ready for another day of selling. Another day to be on the look out, another day he wished for Olive to return.

-----

Two cities, Boston and New York seemed to each be on the brink of war. Both seemed so unlike the other, but they shared a common ground. Life on the streets was harsh and for the newsies it was a war to survive from day to day. But at least at night both slept peacefully awaiting dawn and a new day, one closer to war than they thought.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if there was a special section of newsies in the North End but obviously in my story there is, also Salem St. is in the North End but again I don't know there was a lodging house there, it is an older section so maybe. I have tried to look it up but there isn't a lot on the actual history of Boston newsies like where they lived and whatnot...if anyone knows anything feel free to correct me!

And for a side note Revere is named after Paul Revere's house in the North End, in case you were wondering.


	5. So who wants Brooklyn

Disclaimer: Don't own the newsies, only Boston and Revere are mine (and not the city and person..or well the famous Revere..just the newsie)

Mrcrockz06- thanks for reviewing! im glad some more people are enjoying this.

Heres another chapter..more dialogue than I normally do..so I hope its ok..let me know what you think!..

* * *

The sun finally decided to show its presence in the sky, it was around noon time and the whole day had been gloomy. I glanced up at the sun and smiled; the sun beat down and momentarily warmed my body up. But as soon as it had come out, it retreated back into the dark clouds. I frowned and continued on with my day, there wasn't much I could do.

I had finished selling and was on my way to Tibby's. I was anxious to see Jack today, especially after last night and our small 'talk'. After we went to bed I could tell he was still thinking on what to do, but I hoped he would help out Brooklyn. To the life of me I still couldn't figure out why I was so interested in Jack helping Brooklyn but I shrugged it off and walked into Tibby's.

I gave a small smile as the noise seemed to suffocate me, being around this many people gave me comfort. I spotted Race and Jack sitting in the usual table. I noticed an empty seat next to them and decided to occupy it. As I slipped into the seat the boys continued talking as if I hadn't shown up.

Finally Jack turned to me, his eyes held a feeling I couldn't quite figure out. But I waited a little nervous at what this meant. "We are gonna help Brooklyn out. I'm headin to Brooklyn to tell Spot." I nodded and watched the other boys for a reaction, but they already seemed to know since no one looked surprised.

"Anyone wanna come with me to Brooklyn?" he asked the table, which now was more crowded with newsies. No one looked at Jack…was entering another territory a big deal around here?

Race was the only one willing to answer Jack, "I would but I was headin to Sheepshed, tonight I'm sure I got a winner" I laughed at his enthusiasm with gambling away his money. Jack shook his head and slowly looked at his newsies no one else had answered.

Before he could get up and leave I stopped him. "I'll go" it was a simple statement, but I was sure it wasn't going to sit well with Jack. The hesitation as evident, I was the one who brought this idea up to Jack and I could tell he was still unsure about joining sides. He nodded and stood up from the table. I quickly grabbed my sandwich I had ordered and hurried out of Tibby's after him.

"Ya comin' cause ya so concerned about Manhattan's affairs?" Jack asked after a very silent walk through Manhattan.

I shrugged and noticed the Brooklyn Bridge in front of us. "I've never been to Brooklyn, and most of ya newsies seem scared to come here so I want to see what its like" at least this comment made Jack laugh.

"It aint that bad, just a little rougher I guess" he paused to yell over the edge of the bridge as I watched with curiosity. Shaking my head I followed his figure as it entered Brooklyn's territory.

From my first glance I could see the difference with Manhattan, but somehow I felt like I had been here before. The more I walked through it and the closer I came to the docks I realized its similarity to Boston. I couldn't help but smile as I realized Manhattan wasn't like my territory at home, this was.

The boys were located at the docks, even in the cold temperature they seemed to be relaxing around it. I fell behind Jack and let him lead me through the crowd. We stopped with a pile of boxes in front of us. As I glanced up I noticed Spot was sitting a top of them. He was surveying his territory but quickly noticed Jack and I below. Once again I noticed no emotion pass across his face. And as I looked harder I noticed the outline of a shiner around his eye. I had forgotten about the hit they took, the more I looked at the boys laying around the more I could see bruises and cuts across their faces. I shook my head hoping there was nothing worse than this.

Spot jumped down and landed with ease in front of Jack. He offered a spit-shake but no words followed it immediately.

"Who's this? Ya bringin' people here to praise my power again, I already know it so just answer it Jacky Boy…are ya in or out?" he was casually leaning on his cane as he spoke. I watched the slight anger flash across Jack's eyes before it was hidden as he started talking.

"This is Boston, she aint here to help ya ego Spot. We are behind ya." For once I saw a smirk pass across Spot's face, he nodded his content.

"So what ya plannin'?" Jack finally asked, not even knowing exactly what he had gotten his newsies into.

Spot stayed silent, something I wasn't expecting. He didn't know his own plan? I shook my head slightly, making sure no one really noticed. But I soon felt Spots eyes on me. When I raised my eyes to meet his I saw the challenge in them. I instantly narrowed my own to match his, sending the glare back.

"So _Boston_ what would ya do?" my eyes didn't falter as he stared at me, maybe I was just too used to this type of violence but I didn't need to think twice, I already knew how I would handle it.

"We should attack Midtown straight on, don't wait around for them to come back. Hit them during the daytime, when they will least expect an attack." Spot seemed to be taking what I said into consideration, however as I looked at Jack he didn't look pleased.

"At least that's how I would deal with it" I added as Spot was still deep in thought, you could almost see him rolling the idea around in his head. The smirk was present on his face as he stood up straight and started playing with his cane.

"That's not a bad idea" it was a simple statement, but I knew he was now going to follow it through.

Jack stepped up in between us, as if the action alone could prevent more planning. "I don't know Spot, hittin them in the daytime is risky and we would have to make sure they were all in one location, that's hard during the day."

Spot dismissed the comment as if it was nothing; he once again responded with a simple commandment, "I'll send my boirds out"

Jack sighed, knowing there was no changing Spot's mind now, "Alright we are still in, when do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, once I find out where I'll send notice" Jack nodded and spit shook once more with Spot. He turned his back and nodded for me to follow. I started to turn when I realized Spot was still looking at me. I noticed his outstretched hand; smiling I spit in my own and held it towards him, before quickly following after Jack.

The walk was painfully silent on the way back. And here I thought the walk to Brooklyn was bad. I rolled my eyes and stepped up next to Jack once we were in Manhattan again.

"Youse was the one that asked if anyone wanted to go with ya" I told him, hoping the statement would acknowledge that I realized he was mad at me; it was as close to an apology as he would get.

I heard him sigh as his walk began to slow down. "Yeah don't remind me" I heard his voice whisper.

I shot a glare towards him. "If ya didn't want to back Spot up then why'd ya agree in the first place?" since he wasn't willing to talk I figured I would help him out a bit.

"Listen Boston, I agreed to help cause he is my friend, and I know it involves fighting, but ya idea!" I raised my eyes at him as he continued, "ya idea isn't what I was expectin' hittin' them in the daytime means the refuge for most of us. So ya want to be part of New York, now ya can experience the refuge side of it." Jack picked up his pace and made his way towards the lodging house, obviously stopping anymore conversation from happening.

I grunted at his retreating form. That didn't work out too well. Apparently I wasn't too good at settling into new places, and roles. I stopped at the lodging house steps and took a seat, searching for my left over cigar. Smiling I found what was left and quickly lit it, trying to calm my nerves down.

* * *

...This somehow didnt come out the way i wanted to...but i hope it worked out ok... 


	6. Edge of War

A/N: Soo sorry this took forever…was last chapter that bad or did no one review because they were lazy..(which I usually sometimes am so I understand)

Well I hope people are still enjoying this..heres another chapter, sorry its kind of short.

Also I cant promise another chapter will be up very soon..school is owning my life right now but school will be done by mid-dec…although I hope for one more chapter before then..i hope.

Reviews always help

_

* * *

Recap- Last chapter_-"_Listen Boston, I agreed to help cause he is my friend, and I know it involves fighting, but ya idea!" I raised my eyes at him as he continued, "ya idea isn't what I was expectin' hittin' them in the daytime means the refuge for most of us. So ya want to be part of New York, now ya can experience the refuge side of it." Jack picked up his pace and made his way towards the lodging house, obviously stopping anymore conversation from happening. _

_I grunted at his retreating figure. That didn't work out too well. Apparently I wasn't too good at settling into new places, and roles. I stopped at the lodging house steps and took a seat, searching for my left over cigar. Smiling I found what was left and quickly lit it, trying to calm my nerves down._

_----_

Eventually the darkening sky signaled for me to enter the lodging house. I stood up and stretched my body, since the hard steps had stiffened it after awhile. My cigar was long gone and the ashes lay on the ground near by. I walked into the lodging house expecting to hear lots of newsies back already. But I didn't, now that I thought about it I didn't even remember seeing many pass me on the steps. I frowned and continued up the steps knowing at least Jack was still in there.

A few of the younger newsies were horsing around, play fighting. Maybe they thought that tomorrow they would have a chance to fight with the big boys but I doubted Jack would risk them. I looked around noticing that Jack was sitting around with Blink and Mush. They were in a heavy discussion and one that I wasn't going to barge in on.

I went towards my bunk and fell onto the old mattress. I rolled on to my back and waited…I waited for sleep to take over my body or for something more exciting to happen. I figured most of the boys were still eating if they weren't back yet. I just hoped the noise level would pick up more; I couldn't stand this uneasy silence in the bunkroom.

After awhile and with no word from Jack I heard what I was waiting for, the sound of feet coming up the stairs. The echo of shoes signaled it was a big group coming back, and right on cue the room filled up with most of the newsies. The older ones started talking with Jack to find out what was going to happen tomorrow. As he spoke I couldn't help but feel his eyes on me. I sighed and relaxed back into the bed while the boys were still discussing their actions.

As I listened I could tell Blink and Race were ready to aid Brooklyn in the fight, their voices sounded as if it was a new adventure for them, and I couldn't help but smile at it.

"It will be like the strike again, out in full force during the daytime." Blink spoke back after hearing about hitting Midtown during the day.

"Yeah but that will mean the bulls with be out too" Mush was next to speak, taking what appeared to be Jack's side. With the new argument brewing I rolled over and got down from my bunk.

"We took the risk once before, what will it get us, a few nights in the refuge?" Blink responded to Mush, which seemed to leave them to argue with themselves.

"We'll be in a territory we don't know so well, if the bulls come it could mean trouble Jack" I heard Skittery speak as he too joined in the circle that was forming around Jack. I rolled my eyes and moved closer, Jack cast a glance towards me and narrowed his eyes, as if he was saying this was my mess.

Sighing I cleared my throat and waited for the boys to stop yelling. They glanced at Jack then at me. Their mouths hung open since I stopped them mid argument.

"This was my idea to attack during the day, so don't take it out on Jack. True the daytime means you could get bagged…" I paused as they looked confused apparently bagged wasn't used around here with respect to the cops, or bulls as they called them. I sighed in frustration, "sorry, the _bulls_ could catch you, but it also means Midtown won't be expectin' it."

I stopped and let it sink in for awhile, "We will have the uppa hand" I said one last time as I smirked toward Jack. The boys seemed to be thinking it over.

Race was the first to speak, "Well if we are goin to war we might as well have the uppa hand." He shrugged it off and nodded towards Jack, hoping he would still agree with the plan.

The rest of the boys slowly mumbled a yeah along with Race. For once Jack didn't look angry; maybe it was finally sinking into him as well.

"Alright, let's get some sleep; we want to be rested for tomorrow. Everyone is sellin' the morning edition and then meet back here at noon. We move when Brooklyn sends us woird."

And just like that…it was settled again. I slowly climbed back into my bunk and watched as the lights were dimmed out. The silence that fell over the boys was almost eerie. Usually at this time they would still be up, playing poker or just hanging around. But now it was time for them to prepare for tomorrow. I hoped they would be ready, for the sake of Jack…these were his boys I seemed to push into this mess.

I rolled over onto my side, staring at the distant wall. The blackened room made it easy for the others to fall asleep, but I stayed awake longer, listening to the heavy breathing fill up the room.

--------

I woke up feeling the warmth of the sun on my body. I rolled over noticing no one else was up yet. Maybe I could get a few more minutes of sleep in. As soon as my eyelids shut I heard the distinct sound of Kloppman's feet coming up the steps. I groaned and rolled back into the sun, maybe if I wasn't facing him he wouldn't wake me up. But once again I was being woken up, this time by Race.

"Get up ya lazy bum" I frowned at his smirk. How could these people be so energetic in the morning? I rolled out of bed and slowly made my way into the washroom; I needed to wake myself up before this afternoon.

As all the newsies ran down the stairs and into the streets below, Jack waited outside for them, yelling at them to be back at by noontime, no later. I followed them outside and followed in suit of Jack's retreating form.

"Ya gonna be angry at me foreva?" I called towards Jack. He paused and turned towards me.

He slowly shook his head at me as I got closer to him. "I'm not thinkin' bout that now, I just gotta get everyone through this"

"They are stronger than ya give 'em credit for. Even from Boston I heard bout the newsies here, how they beat the world. If ya newsies can take on businesses than a few street kids shouldn't be a problem." I smirked at the smile he held. I had just boosted his ego, and that was enough to get him back on track.

As we walked on towards the distribution center I couldn't help but feel anxious about this afternoon. Maybe I was getting too restless here but it was time for some action, and we had the upper hand in this, if it played out right.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will have more action- the fight will play out I didn't want to start it and then have writers block in the middle so I'm saving it.

And about the term bagged. I know it's a common Boston term but I figured it wasn't used to heavily in New York, I wanted to throw in some Boston terms that set her apart from them. more will probably come with her past.


	7. Street wars

A/N: WOW I surprised myself with this one...its long and a quick update. But since its long…I cant promise another one soon, I wrote this since I had a small break from work this week...but I probably wont have another for awhile.

And I found myself in a bad mood and what better escape than writing a fighting scene :)

Thanks to my reviewers! Silence is Silver and MushM12. I'm glad people are still reading this and enjoying it! You guys helped me write this faster.

* * *

I held my last paper of the day; I had tried to get a few extra so I could make up for not selling the afternoon edition. But it was getting closer to noon and I still had to get rid of one more. Why was it always hard to get rid of the last paper? I groaned and yelled towards the crowds. Finally an older lady spotted me and bought my paper.

I smiled and ran off, it was time. I found it strange how I wasn't too worried about this fight, considering I knew almost nothing about the fighting habits of either side. But that was part of the thrill of living on the streets, the fighting, the power of winning, the shame of losing; it was all a part of our lives.

I hurried my pace, the excitement and adrenaline flowing through my body. It didn't take me long to reach the lodging house, and I was followed by a few other straggles as we entered the house. Jack was feverishly pacing back in forth in the downstairs parlor. As the group of us entered he didn't even acknowledge us. I noticed Race sitting on an old couch and went to join him.

He nodded as I took the empty seat, "Ya ready Boston?" his usual smile was plastered on his face, and it seemed to reach his eyes. But as he fiddled with his cigar I could notice he was nervous about it.

I shrugged, "It's been too quiet since I got here" Race shook his head at me, and turned his attention back to his pacing leader.

"How long has he been doin that?" I asked as I leaned back on the couch. I might as well make myself comfortable if he was going to keep pacing.

Race glanced at his pocket watch, "About 30 minutes now, he's waitin' on woird from Brooklyn"

Apparently we weren't the only two watching Jack pace, as I looked around the crowded room most of the boys had their eyes on him. They were waiting for him to lead them, to get them to the fight and to get them all through it. I sighed as I watched the younger boys playing marbles on the floor. They desperately wanted to be part of the fight, but I knew they couldn't and shouldn't. They should try and keep their spirits as children as long as they could, fighting only made you grow up faster.

As I continued to look around my gaze fell on Crutchy. I hadn't talked to him much since I got here. But he was friendly enough, and always wearing a smile, I hoped for his sake he would stay behind today. I had heard how he was active in the strike, but this was different. I wasn't sure how many territory wars Manhattan had been in, but it sounded like Brooklyn was used to them. The more I thought this through, the more I realized I was out of my element, hell I was out of my city.

Thinking only got my emotions all out of whack… now I doubted this fight. I inwardly groaned at my thoughts. The creaking of the door brought me back to reality, and I saw a small boy rush towards Jack. This caused him to instantly stop pacing as he bent down towards the boy. It took awhile for the poor kid to catch his breath, but he immediately started talking to Jack, all business…must be from Brooklyn.

As soon as the kid was here, he was gone moving in fast strides out of the lodging house. Jack finally turned his attention to us, instead of the floor. "Alright, Spot said Midtown hangs out at their poker house during the afternoon. We gotta meet Brooklyn at our distribution center."

The boys and I nodded and stood up, ready for the action ahead. Jack turned towards the smaller boys and Crutchy. The boys playing marbles stood up looking at him with sad eyes. "Sorry boys, ya gotta stay and keep Crutchy company, can ya promise me you'll look afta him?" Each of the boys nodded their heads and sat back on the floor. Crutchy nodded his understanding towards Jack. With that we all left, heading back into the afternoon but this time not for work, or not the usual work at least.

The walk to the distribution center was long and silent; each of us was lost to our thoughts. As we approached the center I saw the eerie outline of Brooklyn, the number of them surprised me. I was expecting around the same size as Manhattan, but they had a good 10 more than us. Jack stood near Spot making some last minute plans before they both turned to us.

"Alright when we get there 'Hattan will take the left side and Brooklyn will surround the right, there are no doors in the back so this should be simple." Spot's voice carried out command and all I could do was offer a nod of agreement.

With no more words exchanged we headed off towards Midtown, looking like a mob of street kids. Manhattan slowed down and tried to split the mob up, so it was less suspicious to any cops around.

It didn't take as long as I had figured for all of us to reach Midtown's borders. I was in the middle of the groups that were forming, but as I watched everyone around me I felt as if I was in slow motion. The streets of Midtown weren't too crowded and it was quick and easy for us to locate the poker house. Our paces slowed, Manhattan took its position on the left side, Brooklyn on the right. Luckily this location was distant from any of the major busy streets; this part looked to be run by street kids themselves, which would hold off the cops for awhile. Jack and Spot exchanged glances, and with a slight nod both of them stepped forward. The sole door on the building now looked so tiny, and I wasn't sure if the fight would be taken inside or out.

The two leaders stepped up to the door, but only Spot entered. I figured he was going to go in and flush some out. A few minutes seemed to pass before some movement could be heard inside. The noise grew as it sounded like the fight began, with only Spot inside.

Jack took this sign and motioned for some of the boys to go inside. I stayed outside, with most of the Manhattan boys, this was Brooklyn's fight, and they needed to go in first. Not many boys rushed out of the house, which was starting to get me worried.

But it didn't take too long for Midtown to feel threatened, and start to come out hoping to escape. Manhattan held its line and took on the groups that came out. While I went forward to meet the Midtown boys, I heard a cry behind me. Spinning around I saw more of Midtown advancing behind us. Apparently we didn't have them all inside the poker house.

I turned and took on the ones from behind. I picked out a target, one of the boys that was around my height and advanced. He spotted me and came forward with a charge. I quickly dodged and threw a punch at his jaw. I hit my mark, but he was quick to retaliate. His punch was packed with more than I had expected, and I was soon on the ground. Before he could get another hit in I quickly kicked his legs out from under him. With us both on the ground it gave me the chance to catch my breath, and get back up. As soon as I got my footing back I noticed he too was back up. The fire in his eyes matched mine, the rest of the newsies blurred around us; I was focused on one target. It didn't matter that we didn't know each other, it just mattered that we were now enemies, for this moment it was only about us. I watched his footwork as he moved around quickly. I was able to match it, but I was slowing, maybe I was out of practice.

In a swift motion I felt the sting of his fist again. I stayed on my feet this time, but I could feel the blood seeping out of my split lip. I got a quick blow to his stomach, causing him to bend over slightly, which left an opening for me to send a punch to his cheek. When he straightened out his body, I noticed he was slipping on brass knuckles. My eyes narrowed, but it could have been worse, I knew some others boys probably had chain and knives. I waited for him to make the first move as I slowly moved around in a circle. He threw a fake jab and as I moved to duck it, he caught me with the brass knuckles. Instantly the pain ran through my face, he had hit my eye dead on. My left eye watered and I had to force myself to keep it open. My anger and pain was transformed into my fists and I landed two blows on him. I got an upper cut that forced him to the ground and followed by a kick to his side. It was enough to keep him down for a little.

I took this time to check in on the rest of the newsies. There was more than I remembered outside now. I could see Spot in a blur fighting with his cane, Jack also had the upper hand as he fought off a bigger boy. Race was off in the corner near the building, he had forced his opponent up against the wall. I couldn't help but smile, it looked like we were winning this. As I looked around I noticed Boots was being cornered. There were two guys advancing on him, and from where I was standing I could see a knife behind one of their backs. Knowing Boots and Manhattan as a whole was unarmed; I quickly searched the ground for anything I could use.

The boy I had brought to the ground now looked to be slightly unconscious, without another thought I quickly took his brass knuckles off of him and ran towards Boots. As I slipped on the knuckles I came up next to the two advancing on Boots. I headed for the one with the knife and slowly walked behind him. I tapped his shoulders hoping it would throw him off his current objective. I smiled as he turned towards me, giving me the opportunity to throw a right hook, with the brass knuckles.

Boots quickly took on the other boy and soon we had them both down and out of the fight. He smirked at me and offered a quick spit shake. I responded and once again looked around the streets, taking in the severity of the fight. But as Boots and I looked on for another person to fight, we saw Spot in the middle of it all. He had his guy on the ground, using his cane to hold him there.

The noise around them seemed to dull, as if everyone was now watching them. I guess Spot had taken down the leader of Midtown. And soon I could hear Spots words echoing, "We are even Bits, if ya newsies are seen in my territory tryin' to start anythin', I'll come back and end this for good." Bits seemed to meekly nod at Spot's statement.

I smiled it was over, we had come out of it. Brooklyn followed their leader and headed out of Midtowns territory without looking back. Manhattan followed closely behind as we picked up our injured.

A few of us hobbled back but other than that there were no serious injuries, on either side it looked like. Race came up next to me as we entered into Manhattan's territory, and casually offered me a puff of his cigar. I smiled and took it from him. "Brooklyn's having a celebratory poker game later, ya in?"

I laughed, Brooklyn wasn't even all the way back to their territory and already they had planned a poker game. I nodded slowly, "I could use some more excitement today"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, I hope the fighting was descriptive enough…and soon Boston's past is going to be catching up. (I haven't forgot about it don't worry)

Let me know if you enjoyed it :)


	8. Settled

A/N: Sorry this took awhile, its finals week and I had a little time to write this…but its shorter than normal. But I wanted to at least get something out here, good news is ill be home in a week so I should have more time.

Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading this and to my reviewers

danc4him: Thanks so much im glad you enjoyed the fight scene, I actually took a lot of time to make it a good one!

Silence is Silver: thanks for reviewing again! im glad you still enjoy it

* * *

The walk back seemed forever. The adrenaline from the fight was long gone, and now I could feel the affects from the fighting. I was also painfully aware that my eye was now swollen fully shut. I frowned at the thought of my eye being this bad for awhile, maybe it would help with selling, then again all of Manhattan would look pretty ragged for awhile. The minute we walked into the lodging house, all of us headed towards our bunks without a word.

The need for some rest was over bearing. In the silence we all collapsed on our beds needing to catch up to the events of today. I sighed and let myself drift off for awhile, knowing full well the newsies would be back up and about soon…and heading to the poker game to celebrate.

A few silent hours later I was woken up by the sound of boys starting to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, or well eye and surveyed the room; the past somber mood was replaced by the cheerful Manhattan newsies I had come to know. I laughed as boys hobbled around, a few with bruises across their face and cuts, but it didn't matter to them. I joined some of the others as they sat on one bunk, telling the younger boys about the fight. The scene was described a little too exaggerated but then again Race was telling it.

"Nice shinna Boston" I turned seeing Jack smirking at the sight of me. I hadn't even bothered to look at a mirror yet, knowing I wouldn't like the reflection.

"Yeah now I look as good as you" He frowned at my comment and I turned my attention back to Race's storytelling.

It didn't take long after his story was done for Manhattan to be fully alive. We decided it was time to celebrate and headed off to Brooklyn for a few rounds of poker.

------POV change, Boston, MA------

A lone figure stood in the park, they quickly glanced around the area looking for someone, anyone. The sky was becoming increasingly darker and that presented the figure with even more problems. He wasn't supposed to be in this area in the first place, let alone at night. He took a deep breath and continued on, slowly and carefully. He wasn't sure why but even in the deserted park he walked as if he was on broken glass. Then he came upon what he hoped he wouldn't.

A shadow on the ground ahead of him caught his attention and as he stepped closer he saw the outline of a boy. Once more he glanced around the area making sure he was alone, before he bet down and checked the pulse. There was barely one, but it was still there.

Sighing he shook his head sadly and picked up the small boys in his arms. He picked up his pace and hoped no one was watching him. The way back to his territory he couldn't help but feel responsible for the boy in his arms. He had sent him out to spy but he was too young for that job. But he was the best, now here was Celtic barley hanging on.

He finally reached the lodging house and was met by most of his newsies waiting for him.

"Did yous find 'im Revere" one boy asked from the bunk, but stopped when he saw the frail figure in his arms. Now that he was in the light Revere noticed how bad Celtic looked. He was badly bruised and his face was covered in blood. It made the kid look even younger than he was, and it scared Revere.

Without speaking Revere laid the boy down on his bunk and turned towards his newsies, "Flash get a doctah" without a seconds notice another small boy took off running away from the lodging house. Revere shook his head and slowly bent down to try and clean Celtic up, but as he got closer he heard him trying to speak.

"Shh Celtic, just rest." The boys head barley shook as he tried to talk again.

"They are goin afta Olive," he took a deep breath and continued "They know where she is"

Revere laid a hand on Celtics shoulder and nodded his head with pride. As Celtic collapsed with exhaustion, the doctor finally arrived and cleared everyone out of the room. While the rest waited downstairs, Revere snuck out the front door, hoping for some solitude.

The night's air seemed to calm down his nerves as he thought about what had happened. He had sent Celtic on a run to spy on the Boylston Boys. Since Olive left they had come down hard on his newsies and he needed to keep tabs on them. He was good at second in command, but when Olive left him in charge he thought it would be the same…it wasn't. Now he was stuck in a war he didn't know how to handle. And to make matters worse, they were now going after Olive.

Revere realized he had to get word to her somehow in New York. He knew she was going there and she had last spoke about heading towards Manhattan but who knows if she changed her mind.

As soon as his boys were settled in he would have to go find her. There wouldn't be trouble in his territory now, not since they diverted attention towards his former leader, their business was with her only. He ran a hand through his hair, how did things get this out of control? Revere turned around and went to check on Celtic and his boys.

----POV change New York----

It was late, and as much as we hated it…we still had to work in the morning. A lot of Manhattan's boys had left awhile ago, but I stayed in one poker game. I was on a roll and wanted to finish this one out. My table consisted of Jack, Spot, Race, and two other Brooklyn boys whose names I couldn't remember. The smell of smoke surrounded the 1st level of the lodging house. I couldn't help but smirk as two people folded from this hand. We had declared it the last hand of the night, so I couldn't back out now. The last round of bets went through before we announced a call. I thought I had this one, but Race beat me with a full house. I sighed and watched him take the winnings away from the table. But I still was walking away with more than I arrived with, so I still happy with the outcome of tonight.

As Jack, Race and I walked back towards Manhattan I couldn't help but think this day was ending right. I was up money, we had won the fight; it seemed like everything was settled. I smiled as the three of us stumbled into the dark bunk room, awaiting a day of selling tomorrow.

* * *

_Sorry not much happened in this chapter, but i promise more will come and more trouble will be coming, R and R_


	9. Boston meets New York

A/N. So sorry again that this took forever for an update. I meant to write since I've been home but I was too wrapped up in reading fanfics and not in the mood to write my own. I hope to have another moment of writing soon!

Thanks to the people who still read this, it hasn't been getting many hits or reviews, which might be why I slowed down my writing. Please R&R to let me know if you like it..or hate it…either way thanks!

* * *

Last Chapter…brief idea since its been awhile…

"_Shh Celtic, just rest." The boys head barley shook as he tried to talk again._

"_They are goin afta Olive," he took a deep breath and continued "They know where she is" _

_Revere realized he had to get word to her somehow in New York. He knew she was going there and she had last spoke about heading towards Manhattan but who knows if she changed her mind. As soon as his boys were settled in he would have to go find her._

* * *

The train ride was long and boring but it was what had to be done. He had no idea if he was ahead or behind the Boylston Boys. All he knew was he had to find Olive before them. The train lurched forward as the brakes came to a screeching halt. Revere stood up quickly and jumped out of the empty car. He didn't have the time or money to try and get a ticket on the train, so he had hoped into an open car late last night.

As he hurried out of the train yards Revere had no idea where to begin looking. He knew she would be a newsie still. It is in her blood, and she told him she was going to try and be one in Manhattan. It was early afternoon so Revere figured someone might be out selling. If this was anything like Boston, he would be ale to spot another newsie quickly.

Scanning the crowds he walked around looking for any younger kids with newspapers. It was harder than he thought; this section of New York was bigger than what he or Olive was used to controlling. Sighing Revere was swept up in the crowd waiting to hear any headlines being yelled.

Two hours had passed since Revere had jumped off the train, and so far he was having little luck. He was now walking around the park, it looked like he was taking in the sights of New York, but he was looking for one person among many. Finally he saw a newspaper waving in the sky. He saw a boy weaving in and out of the crowd holding a paper high above his head.

A smile appeared on Revere's face; he found a newsie. He hurried after the figure as the crowd seemed to swallow him up.

"Hey!" Revere yelled, but within the crowd his voice died away.

He picked up his speed trying to desperately follow the kid. Soon he found a break in the crowd and saw the kid selling his paper to an old lady.

He reached him before he turned away again.

"Buy me last pape?" the kid asked, now that he was close to him, Revere noticed he was around his own age. This might help him in finding Olive.

"No I was looking for someone, they are most likely a newsie 'round here" The kid nodded and waited for him to continue. "Goes by the name of Olive?"

The kid seemed to think on it, but slowly shook his head at Revere, "Don't know anyone by that name. Is he new to these parts?"

"_She _is" Revere answered back.

"Well we did get a new goil, but she goes by Boston" Revere's hope was lifted, how many girl newsies could there be from Boston around here.

"You know where she is?" The kid nodded and motioned for Revere to follow him.

"I'm heading back to the lodging house anyways, she should be there." The kid stopped and sold his last paper to a passerby. He stuck out his hand with a typical spit-shake. "I'm Mush"

Revere returned the favor, "Revere" he said smiling at the newsie in front of him.

They both turned and continued towards what Revere figured was the lodging house. He saw a small building that wasn't unlike his own. He looked around, half ready to see some of the Boylston Boys already staking out this location. He hoped they really weren't in New York already. Maybe it was a bluff that they were coming. He sighed; he couldn't wait to talk to Olive about this. She would know what to do, or well he hoped so.

He followed Mush up the stairs and was instantly hit with the loud voices of the others. The bunk room was loud for the small amount of people in there. He scanned the room noticing mostly boys, but in the far back he saw a flash of a girl. He wasn't sure if this place had more than one girl newsie but the moment she turned he knew it was her.

"Hey Boston" Mush yelled trying to get her away from the boy she was talking to. She turned and rested her eyes on Mush, ignoring the person beside him. She nodded and stood up, finishing her talk with the boy in front of her. She walked over and Revere stepped forward, in front of Mush, ready to intercept her.

She stopped walking, and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

-----POV change- Boston's (the person not city)-----

I stopped mid step. I was about a 3 feet away from him. It took me a few minutes of staring to realize it was in fact Revere standing before me. What was he doing here? That question ran through my mind, but was instantly replaced by fear, something was wrong. I continued forward, "Revere?" I asked still thinking I was maybe dreaming him.

He smirked and nodded, "Hey Olive, or should I say _Boston_" I returned the smirk to him. I felt the rest of the boys now focusing their attention on us. Sighing I led him back the way I came, towards the roof. We needed some privacy to talk, and that was the closest thing.

Revere followed me up to the silent roof. I felt the cold breeze blow across it. I took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"What are you doin' here?" his smile faded as he sat down next to me.

"Things have been gettin' wicked bad since you left Olive. The Boylston Boys were still jumpin' us. I sent out Celtic and some others to keep watch on them. Celtic was soaked yesterday. But he did find out they are comin' out here…afta you"

I sighed and looked out over the skyline. It seemed weird seeing New York spread across before me, since Revere was here I thought for a second I was back in Boston. But the buildings brought me back to the reality. I was in New York trying to hide, but it didn't work.

I fumbled in my pockets looking for a cigarette and match. I smiled as I found both; right now I needed to calm my nerves.

"They already here?" I asked looking back at Revere. He shrugged; a look of uncertainty crossed his face.

"Last I heard they were on their way out here, I checked before I left and they weren't at their place." I groaned at his comment.

I sat in silence waiting for…well I wasn't sure what I was waiting for. Maybe it was for an answer to come to me, maybe it was for this problem to magically dissolve away. But whatever it was it never seemed to come.

"We need you back Olive. It ain't the same without you" Revere spoke softly but I heard him although I didn't respond.

I looked down on the streets below, trying to pick out anyone of the Boylston Boys. They weren't you're typical gang of friends or kids. Not like the newsies of Manhattan that banded together for a turf war. They weren't even like the more powerful Brooklyn. They were an actual gang, they weren't even newsies. I don't think they even had a job, they just hustled the streets and people for money. I hung my head a little, blowing out some more smoke from my cigarette.

They were trouble, more trouble than I had wanted to face, or drag all my newsies into. This was my fault they were after me, and mine alone. I turned to Revere, "You should get back ta Boston. Watch over the boys till I get back. I'll deal with the Boylston Boys."

He shook his head immediately, "I aint leaving you to deal with them alone, the North End needs its leader back alive" he smiled at me trying to make his point known. The sky began to cast small shadows on the city below. I looked at the sky seeing it was getting late with the sun setting behind the low rising clouds.

I stood up and threw the rest of my cigarette over the edge. "Come on we'll figure this out in the morning." I motioned for him to follow me back inside. Guess I had to explain who he was to the boys and Jack. I frowned, hoping Jack would at least let him stay here for the night. I knew we had an extra bunk somewhere.


	10. The beginnings of the past

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except Revere, Boston, Boylston boys…but then again I don't even own their names…they are borrowed from Boston MA. So don't sue me...Thanks!

A/N: Sorry it took long...again...somehow im getting slow at updates. I just can't seem to make myself right even though the thought are in my head. This doesn't have much in it but I still know what is going to happen in the next one so I hope it won't take long to get out. 

R&R and thanks to my reviewers and anyone that added it to their alerts: 

**bookworm.amm** – Oh I hope you are enjoying living in Boston, right now I miss it since im at college but writing this helps! But I still love the newsies in New York. Glad you enjoy the story hope you continue to

**NarniaRulz****-** thanks for reviewing again! and i hope you continue to let me know what you think! Enjoy

* * *

I led Revere back into the bunk room. By now most of the newsies had returned from their activities today. I noticed Jack talking to Mush and Race, while a small poker game was beginning to start. I walked over to Jack with Revere in tow. The minute Jack looked up at me was the minute I had to swallow my pride, I hated asking someone else for permission, and now I needed him to let Revere stay, at least for a little.

Mush and Race sensed that I needed to talk and they walked away towards the poker table. 

"Who's he?" Jack brought me back from my thoughts quickly. Revere had pulled on a stone face and stepped up next to me. 

"Friend from Boston, can he stay 'till we get somethin' sorted out?" Jack looked him over trying to figure out if he was a threat or not. I rolled my eyes Revere wasn't the threat I was worried about. I groaned inwardly as I realized I might have to warn Jack about my other problem. 

"There's an empty bunk over near Spot's bunk" he nodded his head toward the empty bunk and I nodded as well. 

Revere stepped forward towards Jack and offered peace; "Thanks, I'm Revere" with the simple gesture of a spit-shake Jack relaxed a little.

"Jack Kelly" he answered with a smile. It didn't take long for the others to get curious about Revere and he was introduced to the boys I had been living with for awhile. As I sat back and watched him join in the poker I couldn't help but picture him as being a newsie here rather than in Boston. He was my choice for second in command but now I could see he was having a hard time with the idea of being leader. His eyes had showed he wanted to come get me back, hell he could have just sent word that Boylston was here and not come all the way over.

I sighed and realized Boylston would be on my scent soon, but I would deal with it as it came, and for now I wasn't going to tell Jack why Revere was really here. I would probably hate if one of my newsies kept something from me but I shrugged it off and went to bed with the rest. I nodded to Revere where he bunk was and with that the interesting day was over, but I knew it wouldn't be the last one like it. 

-----------

It had been a few days since Revere had come to find me. We both sold together since then, not that we needed help but the fact two sets of eyes were better than one. We spent any free time prowling the streets looking for a sign that Boylston was around. But since he came I was beginning to think it was fake information. All I hoped was that they weren't back in Boston right now and hunting down my own boys. 

If I didn't get any hint of them by the end of the week I told Revere he was on that train out of here. But I didn't need to wait until the end of the week as luck had it. 

Revere and I were walking back to Tibby's after another quick sweep of the area. I pushed open the door, barely hearing the bell above the door; the newsies were all piled in and looked to be gossiping. I sighed and went towards the back to meet up with Blink and Race. Normally Jack was at that table too but today I saw him sitting alone with Spot. 

No doubt talking business, but I shrugged it off and slid into the booth with Revere. I leaned back in the booth and listened to them talk quickly. I couldn't follow the story Race was telling but it had the others laughing. I was too tired and the thoughts turning in my head were too much right now. 

I opened my eyes when I felt someone staring at me. Jack and Spot were standing near the booth. 

"Heya Spot" 

He nodded silently and sat down across from me while Jack made me move over.

"Olive" Spot spoke evenly as he stared into my eyes, looking for a reaction. I gave him none, I was confused at how he knew my old name but maybe Revere said something to the others and it got around? I kinda doubted it would get to Spot though. I could feel Revere straighten up next to me; he could sense the trouble as good as I could.

"See there's a funny thing bout how I figured ya name out" he sounded like he was amused by something but he made no motion to smirk or laugh. I really hoped it wasn't what I thought. He continued on, taking in the silence of the table.

"Seems that one of me boirds was jumped last night…by someone lookin' for an _Olive_. They said they were from Boston; so I want to know what kinda trouble ya bringin' into our city?" 

"They still in Brooklyn?" I asked completely ignoring his question on purpose, this was my business not his. 

He looked at Jack for a reaction and I followed his gaze. Jack was never good at hiding emotions and I could see the anger flashing through. I couldn't blame him since I was now his newsie, and he felt like he owned me

"Last time I checked they were making their way over here". Maybe that was why he came, to warn me. But then again I figured he wanted to see if Jack knew anything.

"I'll deal with them, don't worry" I looked at Jack and motioned for him to get up. He didn't move though and I sighed with frustration. 

"Jack let me up and I'll deal with it" I tried again but he didn't move. The one that did move was Spot. He got up and left without another word. But that didn't help my situation any since Jack refused to move right now. I sighed and tried to get comfortable in the booth again. He would have to move sometime. The rest of lunch was strained. I sat in silence with Revere staring at me knowingly. Jack half listened to the others talking but I could tell he was only listening to humor them. 

It didn't take long for the awkward lunch to end and the bell ringing outside told us it was time to sell again. my face became stone again as I nodded for Revere to follow me. Jack looked like he was going to stop me but then shrugged it off and let me go my own way. I sighed in frustration. I knew I would have to deal with him later and I wasn't looking forward to it. 

Once we were out of sight of the others Revere stopped me. "You sure this is a good idea Olive?" I shrugged, glancing around the near by alleys. I was looking for them but I knew they wouldn't pop up until they wanted to. 

"I don't know anythin' anymore Revere. I just want to find 'em and send 'em back to Boston" 

Revere nodded knowingly. We both searched through Manhattan again, looking for any place the Boylston boys would want to stop and set up camp. 

I suddenly stopped and turned to Revere, "How many actually came out here?"

He seemed to frown, and I knew he had no idea. I frowned as well, I thought I taught him better, this was vital information that he should have had.

"I don't know, before I came out here I couldn't find them anywhere"

I shook my head at this, "They wouldn't send everyone out, Boylston himself would most likely come and maybe a handful of others. I just wish I knew how big a handful he was thinkin' 'bout" 

I scanned the alleys once more and found nothing, nothing out of place. I knew Boylston would seem out of place in New York so I hoped that would signal something. But so far I haven't found anything. Boylston's crew was a little over 20 people deep. But I highly doubted more than 5 would come out here. Maybe less would…hell I hoped less would. I tried to force down the shudder I felt, Boylston and his boys made me nervous. I didn't like to admit it but it was true. 

Revere and I gave up and headed back to the lodging house. They would show themselves sooner or later. I was hoping sooner since I wanted this over with already, I didn't like looking over my shoulder for weeks on end. 

As I entered the lodging house I quickly threw some money to Kloppman and headed upstairs with Revere in tow. I knew Jack would be waiting for me, waiting for an explanation. I took a long breath and entered the loud room. 


	11. A Deeper Hole

A/N: So sorry this has been like a year since I last updated…I completely had writers block. Sorry this is kinda short, and not much in it but Im just trying to get back into this. I hope people are still reading this. Read and review.

Thanks to **Ces5410-**glad you found this story and like it, hope this helps that im actually updating, and very soon we will find out more about what she did in Boston and why she left.

**Elke fa Talia-** Thanks for the review, don't worry there is still drama brewing with Jack and the others and Revere and Boston/Olive, I agree even with Revere Boston is slightly on her own in this but lets hope it all works out…

* * *

The scene inside the bunk room wasn't quite what I was expecting. The noise level was normal but the sight of a slightly roughed up kid wasn't all the normal. Sure fights happen on the streets but I could tell this wasn't just a little fight. I slowly felt my legs moving me forward, I hadn't wanted to move but somehow I was.

I found myself looking down at the broken figure, it was Snipeshooter. I sighed and instantly felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to the side and saw Jack's eyes burning a whole into my head. I inwardly cringed; this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Boston we need to talk" without waiting for a reply from me Jack stood up and was already slipping out the window. I cast a small glance at Revere and he had the same look I did, this was our fault.

I slipped out the window following Jack's steps up onto the roof. He was already sitting down lighting up a cigarette. I slumped down next to him and waited in a short silence. I would be lying if I said this didn't worry me, but it did and I wish I had a cigarette to calm my nerves. I wasn't about to bum one from Jack since he looked pissed I let the thought go.

"That problem of yours seemed to have found Snipeshooter" he paused taking the time to stare into my eyes, trying to see into my soul or read my mind, either one I doubted would work.

When I didn't react he continued on, "You goin' to tell me what this problem of yours is?"

I seemed to think on it for a minute before I turned back to the city laid out in front of me.

"I was the leader in Boston." I stopped and looked at him, his face showed momentary surprise. I took a deep breath and held it for a minute. I wasn't sure how to continue.

"I got into some problems with this gang in Boston. Not gangs like any I've seen around here. From what I can tell they might have connections with the mafia around my area."

I paused again; I hoped he wouldn't ask what type of trouble I had gotten into. But in reality it didn't matter anymore. What's done was done and I had to deal with the aftermath now not the start of it.

"So you decided to try and outrun your problems, but all that did was bring 'em heah." Jack spoke evenly, trying to figure out this situation, "You can't just run away from problems or you're responsibility to your boys"

I turned my head fast to look at him. I gave him a pointed look as I spoke. "From what I heah you almost went to Santa Fe. The thought always plays in the mind to leave, hell we can't be newsies forever. But if I had stayed most of my boys would be dead because of me, sendin' 'em to an early retirement."

He sighed, maybe it was because he understood my predicament, or maybe because he didn't and was fed up trying to. Either way I stayed silent letting him think on it. The silence surrounded us for what seemed like eternity. Both of us gazing across the skyline, letting the thoughts play out in our own heads. I felt like since I left Boston the guilt of leaving hasn't gone away.

"You need to deal with this soon Boston, we don't like trouble that aint ours around here. You're puttin' my boys at risk. How would you handle this if the tables were turned?"

I was caught off guard by his question. I knew he would give me a lecture or run me out, but to ask what I would do. I sighed, what would I do if I was in his position.

"Well if the problem didn't concern me I'd tell the person to leave. And I understand that it doesn't really involve Manhattan at all, but I'm not sure if they will stop once they get me. So then it will be your choice, to step in or walk away," I looked at him for a minute, he was facing the skyline still, no emotion on his face. "Either way, I understand. I'll go back out with Revere tonight and try and find them, I want this gone as much as you do."

Jack nodded and I took that as a sign that I could leave the roof. I crawled back into the bunkroom and was almost instantly met with silence. I tried not to show the hurt I felt, I was expecting this to happen, the silence, the stares. They knew it was my fault Snipeshooter was like this, even if they didn't have the details they could figure it out. First a bird in Brooklyn, now one of Manhattan's own was hurt. I looked at Revere as I walked through the bunkroom; I kept going though, straight down the stairs. I heard footsteps following me and I knew it was Revere. He understood the message; we weren't wanted in there right now. I sighed as I stepped outside and waited for him to catch up.

"We need to find them tonight Revere," I said when he had stepped up to my left side.

We both paused a minute looking out across the streets. The eeriness of the darkened streets didn't seem to bother me too much right now; it was what was in that darkness that did. Revere gave a heavy sigh next to me and with that we both moved forward. It was time to end this, or at least start to end this. I just wanted to get a chance to see Boylston, let him know I was watching him now.

The streets were becoming increasingly easier for me to navigate now; I hoped that would give me an advantage over Boylston. I took a few quick turns, trying to find the smaller alleys that he might be hiding in. I figured he must have a place to stay and there were some old warehouses nearby. Revere followed me in silence; we both set our ears to any noise in the night. Granted there was a lot of noise even for this time, I could hear drunks out already, women calling to them. I pushed forward though, trying to hear anything out of ordinary, like a Boston accent in New York.

"Let's cut through the pahk" my head turned at the word park. Revere heard it too and we both headed towards the end of the alley. I saw two kids around our age heading towards the park. They didn't seem familiar to me but nevertheless I wanted to follow them, no one in New York said park like that, that was pure Boston. We didn't have to follow them for long before they confirmed who they were.

"Come on we need to get back soon before Boylston kills us," one of the kids said before picking up his pace through the park.

I smirked at Revere, this would be easy enough. I led him around towards the left; a short cut I knew would come out on the other side of the park. Here I picked up our speed to make sure to cut them off. Revere didn't complain and seemed to understand what I was doing.

We rounded the other side of the park, which was adjacent to an alleyway. The two shadows closed in on us and we made our move. Revere grabbed the bigger of the two and flung him into the nearby alley. I grabbed the smaller one and followed behind Revere. It didn't take long for us to have them against the wall. They were still in shock at being dragged out of the park as it was.

The small streetlamp flickered nearby giving off a small light tunnel into the alley. It was enough for them to see who we were and vice versa. This was what I wanted. They needed to know who we were.

"Now you two are gonna tell Boylston something for me. Can you do that?" I asked pushing the kid harder into the brick wall. Revere pushed his even harder than mine and I heard his head hit the wall with a thump. Revere reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife. Letting it glisten in the light. I watched as my kid eyed it nervously.

"Can you?" I asked again as Revere moved the knife towards the taller one's throat. The smaller kid instantly nodded, mumbling a yes to me.

"Good, tell him to clear out of New York. He doesn't belong here, and if he keeps coming after me, I'll remove him myself."

I gave him a swift knee in the gut as he fell down the wall to his knees. I gave one more kick as I heard the sound of blows next to me. I didn't think they actually needed to be hurt for Boylston to get the message. He never did care about his members; I just wanted him to know I was on to him.

I wasn't even sure why I was trying to threaten Boylston, I never would have in Boston, but I guess I was on a different turf now.

"You think that was enough?" Revere asked as he stepped up next to me. The two kids had run off without hesitation when we let them go.

I shrugged, "At least he knows I'm watching him now."

* * *

A/N. again sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I hope to update again soon…although I don't know how fast this will come, im trying to remember where it was all going…or maybe ill just make it up as I go.

And by the way park, since im from Boston I do say it with an accent and as much as I can speak it I cant really write it but I felt pahk was the best, its just park without the r basically lol. Anyways hope that was ok I kinda took away Boston/Olive having an accent too much since its harder to read and people are used to New York on here. Anyways reviews welcome and encourage me to update.


End file.
